


a taste for you

by kaisdaddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: KrisHo - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, PWP, blowjob, junmyeon choking on cock, thats it, thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisdaddy/pseuds/kaisdaddy
Summary: Junmyeon choking on Yifan’s cock
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	a taste for you

**Author's Note:**

> that’s it

  
  


“Look at you..” Yifan smiled at Junmyeon who was already flushed pink and saliva dripping down his chin as Yifan’s thumb pressed down on his tongue. “You’re so needy.”

His voice was dark and deep, husky with his own arousal. Pupils blown and pants growing tighter he watched his lover whimper. Junmyeon was tightly pressed up against the hotel room wall. Yifan has one hand wrapped around his neck as he removes his thumb from his mouth. Pressing their hips together so Junmyeon could feel how hard he made him, the elder ran his wet thumb over his bottom lip. 

“You look so hot like this.” Junmyeon smiled at the compliment, his own hands gripping onto the button up shirt. 

“I want you to use me.” He mumbled, a not so innocent smile spreading over his lips as the other groaned. He didn’t need to say more to have Yifan’s lips roughly pressed against his. Gasping for air right from the start, the younger opened his mouth to feel his partner's tongue press its way in. Junmyeon’s head felt empty as Yifan proceeded to suck on his tongue and nip at his bottom lip. 

They hadn’t even managed to make it to the bed before Junmyeon had taken Yifan’s hand and put his fingers in his mouth and sucked on them. Knowing exactly what reaction he’d get from those antics Junmyeon could only smile as Yifan slammed him up against the wall. 

The kisses were messy and heated. And he was barely able to keep up with them. But just having Yifan kiss him senseless, his head spinning from the heat, was an incredible turn on. 

Yifan pulled away only to rip the silk shirt off of his lover and put his thumb back into his mouth, holding it open at the corner as he continued kissing him. “Please….” Junmyeon whimpered, speech slurred and muffled. 

“Please what baby? What do you want me to do to you hmmm?” Biting his bottom lip and tugging he then licked over the spot. 

“Fuck my mouth.” Junmyeon breathed, smiling and rolling his own hips against the elders. “I wanna suck you off.” 

His fingers undid the first few buttons of Yifan’s shirt and placed his hands on his warm tan skin, leaning in to press a kiss to his collarbone. “God I want to taste you…”

Yifan in return undid the younger's pants, pulling them down together with his underwear in one tug. Leaving them pooling around his ankles as he stood there naked. Then undoing his own pants before taking handfuls of his lover’s plush ass, gripping and pulling him closer. 

“I don’t complain to have you giving me head baby.” He grinned and let his fingers grace over the dread cleft of his ass. “Get on your knees then.” Junmyeon fell to his knees immediately, wide lustful eyes staring up at him as he removed the rest of his own clothing. 

His hand caressed Yifan’s thighs and leaned up towards his crotch, pressing his cheek to his hard cock. The other tossed his shirt across the room before one hand gripped Junmyeon’s light brown hair. “Get to work then. We don’t have all night.” He purred, pushing the head of his hard cock to his swollen red kissed lips. 

Not waiting another second he wrapped his lips around him, tongue pressing against the slit. Moaning at the taste, Junmyeon pulled away just to lick over his shaft, making sure he was wet with saliva before wrapping a hand around the base. 

Licking his lips he took him back into his mouth, bobbing his head slowly before sinking further down. With his nose pressed up against his pubes Junmyeon blinked his eyes closed. Feeling his heavy cock pressing against the back of his throat, the younger swallowed. Pulling away to go back to sucking him off Junmyeon listened to the other grunt and hiss in pleasure. 

Gently running his teeth across the skin he went back to the tip, rolling his tongue around it while moving his hand almost frantically. 

Yifan tightened his hold of his lover’s soft hair, stopping him from continuing. “Relax your jaw.” Junmyeon shuddered at the demand, relaxing his jaw and shifting on his knees. 

Without any more warning, Yifan thrusted into his mouth. The younger felt tears gather in the corners of his eyes at the sudden feeling. Blinking rapidly he placed his hand on his toned thighs while Yifan slowly moved into his mouth. The tip of his tongue ran along the underside of the cock in his mouth, a teasing touch to the act. 

Junmyeon loves when Yifan fucked his mouth. The sting in his throat and sore scalp after gripping his hair too hard for too long. Just the thought was enough to make him come. 

Yifan placed his right forearm against the wall as he looked down onto the smaller. How his dick slowly moved further and further in, lips stretching enough yo make the corners of his mouth to hurt later. Grinning down at him he shifted his hold of his hair to be on the back of his head. 

His cheeks were dusky pink and his own hardness begging for attention. But Junmyeon paid it no mind as he focused on what was in front of him. 

It was then that his lover rolled his hips before snapping his hips faster, thrusting down his throat. Junmyeon had to stop himself from gagging, tears spilling over. Whimpering only a high pitched sound he dug his nails into the tan skin his hands rested against. 

“Fuck…” Yifan breathed, holding his head in place as he moved with controlled rolls of his hips, listening to the gurgling sounds of Junmyeon trying to keep up with him. Stopping abruptly as he pressed into the hilt, Yifan once more rolled his hips, rougher this time. 

Saliva dropped down Junmyeon’s chin and cheeks turned a deeper pink as he choked, not getting enough air. Swallowing around him several times in a futile attempt to not let the saliva drip down Yifan only moaned and his cock twitched. 

With that, he then pulled out, watching Junmyeon gasp and cough. Yifan’s grip loosened a bit and he moved his hand to caress his cheek. “You look so beautiful…” He mumbled, teary eyes looking up at him, begging for more. 

Yifan just chuckled, hand cupping his chin. “Open your mouth. Stick your tongue out.” Junmyeon did, chest heaving as he stuck his long tongue out and Yifan smiled down at him before leaning down a bit spitting in his mouth. 

Junmyeon whimpered, thighs pressing together to try and get a little friction. Yifan then placed the tip of his cock on the tip of his lover’s tongue. “Now...you wanted to have a taste huh?”

Bracing himself for what was to come Junmyeon nodded and leaned in to take him back into his mouth. 

“Good boy.” Yifan praised, watching the hairs on his arms rose at the comment. “Taking my cock so well.” He almost growled as he went back to thrusting into his mouth. He wouldn’t need much more before he reached his limit. There was something with the wet hot tight throat of his liver that just made him reach his orgasm was quicker. Not that either of them minded. 

Junmyeon loved the burn and the feeling of being used. And Yifan took pleasure in praising him and kissing his swollen lips afterwards. 

Grunting at the force he fucked into Junmyeon’s mouth, Yifan felt the familiar feeling of his organs creeping up. 

The younger felt tears stream down his cheeks as he choked on the cock moving too fast to keep up with. Not getting enough oxygen made his head feel light and fuzzy and he wanted to come. 

He could barely catch up as Yifan gave a few hard, slowed down thrusts. Choking as it came to a stop. Junmyeon tasted the saltiness of the pre-cum touching the back of his tongue. 

Whimpering he felt his own orgasm come so close. He just needed a little more. “You better swallow baby.” He chuckled and began thrusting hard but surely. 

Yifan hissed as his theists became more erratic, shorter strokes. “I’m coming baby.” He groaned and Junmyeon once more dug his nails into his thighs as he prepared himself. 

With a last loud moan and a hard thrust, burying his cock down his throat he came. Junmyeon blinked away a few tears and closed his eyes. He felt the hot thick come shoot down his throat and it triggered a cough. Swallowing to avoid it, Yifan hissed as his throat tightened around him, rolling his hips slowly as he came down from his high. 

After a minute he pulled out, watching Junmyeon gasp for air and swallowing down what he couldn’t get down with Yifan still in his mouth. “So beautiful…” He commented again, kneeling down to his level and wiping away a few tears, then leaned in to kiss his temple. 

Junmyeon immediately nuzzled his face into his lover’s neck, still breathing heavily as he calmed himself down. Yifan hummed and spit into his hand, reaching between them to wrap his hand around Junmyeon. 

“Yifan..!” Junmyeon’s voice was small and raspy and sighing just a few strokes he came. He was a trembling mess in Yifan’s arms as he released into the latter’s hand. 

Yifan kisses his cheek and pulls away, pressing his fingers covered in come against his lover’s lips. Junmyeon opened his mouth and sucked in his fingers, tasting himself. 

Grinning widely the elder leaned in, pressing their lips together and running his tongue along the seam of his puffy lips. Yifan licked his own lips and then picked the younger up. 

“Now. Let me order some room service.” Junmyeon nodded, pointing to the water so he could ease his sore throat. He did love the feeling of the burn but it did also hurt to speak right after. 

Yifan handed him the bottle and Junmyeon chugged down it quickly, being careful not to hurt his throat further. “I want the champagne and seafood platter.” He said between drinking. 

The elder just smiled and winked at him. “Of course baby, only the best for you.” Junmyeon smiled and snuggled up under the sheets while waiting. 

Aftercare was always his favorite part of having sexual with Yifan. 


End file.
